


Фетиш

by felis_lynx_cymmerica



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felis_lynx_cymmerica/pseuds/felis_lynx_cymmerica
Summary: Фетишизм без сексуального подтекста (да, и такое бывает).Абсолютная альтернативка – никакого Аркама, Темен-ни-Гру и прочего, что полагается по канону. Данте - рок-музыкант, Вергилий - менеджер.И очень альтернативная причина для возникновения вражды между братьями.





	Фетиш

 

    — Дан, заплети на ночь волосы. А то снова запутаются.  
      Так уже однажды случилось, и, как ни старался старший из близнецов, привести в порядок прическу брата ему не удалось. Несколько прядей даже пришлось состричь. Верджил до сих пор не может себе простить, что допустил это.  
      — Ты слышишь меня? Заплети косу.  
      — Делать мне больше нечего, — лениво огрызается младший, не в силах оторваться от телевизора. — Отстань, дай фильм досмотреть.  
      — Тогда позволь это сделаю я?  
      — Смешной ты, Вердж! Вечно спрашиваешь разрешения. Я тебе что — хоть раз запрещал?  
      В самом деле, ни разу. Однако старший вздрагивает от одной лишь мысли о том, что однажды это может произойти, а потому поспешно приносит несколько расчесок. Из кипарисового и пальмового дерева. Никакого металла или (еще чего!) пластика, ведь это может повредить структуру волос.  
      Данте, насмешливо фыркнув, перебирается с дивана на стул, положив руки на его спинку, и позволяет брату заняться своей прической, обратив все внимание на экран телевизора. В данный момент его не интересует ничего, кроме дурацкой истории о сложных отношениях между вампирами и оборотнями.  
      Верджил расчесывает каждую прядь по отдельности, медленными осторожными движениями, стараясь не причинить брату ни малейшего неудобства. И продлить удовольствие для себя, насколько это возможно.  
      Волосы младшего на ощупь нежны, как тончайший китайский шелк. Мягкие, как у ребенка, и слегка пахнут медом. Наверное, потому, что он до сих пор пользуется детским шампунем — «как ты не понимаешь, Вердж, он же, когда попадает в глаза, не щиплется!»  
      Ему самому приходится использовать шампунь, кондиционер и прочую гадость косметической фирмы, в которой он имеет несчастье работать менеджером по рекламе. Корпоративная этика, черт бы ее побрал!  
      — Не дергай, — шипит младший.  
      — Прости, я буду осторожнее.  
  
      Поутру Данте расплетает и расчесывает волосы сам. А старший, затаившийся у приоткрытой двери ванной, наблюдает за этим нестерпимо красивым зрелищем. Он уже несколько раз опаздывал на работу, поскольку младший никогда не отказывает себе в удовольствии всласть поваляться в кровати, прежде чем встать.  
      Верджил почти ненавидит свою короткую стрижку. Однако выбранная профессия и соответствующее ей место в обществе налагают определенные требования. Выглядеть серьезно и солидно. Строгий костюм, строгая прическа и ничего лишнего.  
      Чего не скажешь о его брате. Юной рок-звезде дозволено все – носить кожаный плащ до щиколоток, десяток цепочек и браслетов, перстни в виде драконов и крылатых черепов. И, разумеется, — длинные волосы, серебряным водопадом ниспадающие почти до талии. Девчонки с ума сходят. Никто не знает и даже подумать не может, что точно так же сходит с ума и родной брат Данте. Нет, не сходит — давно уже сошел, окончательно и бесповоротно. И ничуть не жалеет об этом.  
      Но все рано или поздно заканчивается.  
      Однажды вечером, вернувшись домой, Верджил видит то, чего ему не могло присниться даже в самом кошмарном сне. У Данте короткие волосы...  
      От прежнего пепельно-серебряного великолепия осталась лишь челка, как и прежде, почти достигающая кончика носа. И все.  
      — Что... ты сделал...  
      Голос предательски дрожит, но брат не замечает этого.  
      — А что такого? — смеется Данте. — Постригся. Видишь ли, слава, популярность, поклонницы — это ведь ненадолго. Я решил сменить профессию. И прическу тоже. Длинные волосы мне бы очень мешали. Эй, ты меня слушаешь?  
      Как можно слушать... Как можно видеть это...  
      Закрыть глаза. Бежать, пока не пришло в голову совершить что-нибудь непоправимое.  
      — У меня нет времени — нужно подготовить документы к завтрашнему совещанию!  
      Но, запершись в своей комнате, Верджил откладывает папку с бумагами в сторону, чтобы тут же забыть о ней. Снимает с полки спрятанную между книг шкатулку и достает из нее свернутую в кольцо длинную прядь серебристо-пепельных волос. Ту самую, которую он не смог расчесать год назад, а после, прячась от удивленного его поведением брата, несколько вечеров осторожно, по одной волосинке распутывал.  
      Все, что у него осталось.  
      «Данте, ну зачем ты так? Что же ты наделал...»  
      Серебряная змейка насмехается над ним.  
      «Твой брат тебя предал. Он отобрал у тебя то, что ты любил. То, чем ты восхищался».  
      Разве это можно простить?


End file.
